


Pockets for Coco

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The Best Items Ever
Genre: Bad Fic, Birthday Party, Diana Prince's Line of Dresses For Concealing Weapons - Freeform, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: DRESSES SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE POCKETS!





	Pockets for Coco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



“Etta, why are my dresses not selling?” Diana is beside herself.

“I don’t know Diana, they have pockets _and_ you can conceal multiple weapons and a large sword.” Etta shrugged, “I think you need someone famous to start wearing them. That will help. Katharine Hepburn? Or maybe Chanel?”

“Oh, Coco! She has a birthday soon. Send her one of everything from the Concealing Weapons line, she will _love_ it!”


End file.
